Fortune's Fate
by Darkness-Chill
Summary: Fate's a fickle mistress. Amia Lannon, Collin Wilder, and Kaley Harcourt are all first year students at the Imperial Research Academy whose lives get thrown together. Companion fic to Fated for Forever. Details inside.


Hello! Welcome to fic number 13 of the currently in-progress fics I am working on! -.-

Anyway, this one's a little different. It's a companion/side-story to my other Tales of Symphonia fic, Fated for Forever. You don't HAVE to read Fated to understand this, since this all happens before Fated starts, but it would make things make a lot more sense.

Just in case you don't plan to read Fated, though, here's a quick rundown of what you need to know:

Amia Lannon: Sheena's future mother.

Collin Wilder: Zelos's future father and current Chosen of Tethe'alla.

Kaley Harcourt: Zelos's future stepmother. (You know Seles's mother? This is her.)

Warnings: Uh, could be seen as an OC fic. Amia, Collin, and Kaley are all characters TECHNICALLY in Symphonia, but they're never seen or named.

This fic is mostly meant to answer questions on things that I can't fit into Fated. I hope you like!

* * *

Kaley Harcourt looked up at the brick building in front of her and took a deep breath as she hoisted her suitcase onto her shoulder. She read the sign on the door one more time ("Westville Dormitory") and pushed open the heavy door, entering the main lobby. Young adults were bustling about, saying goodbye to their parents and trying to find their rooms. Kaley, on the other hand, had a key clutched in her hand and no parents to help her move in.

She found the stairwell and headed up to the second floor, which was much less chaotic than the first floor had been. She found her room (216) and put the key in the lock, pushing it open.

Both sides of the rather small room were still empty—Kaley's roommate hadn't arrived yet. Kaley put her bag down on one of the beds and the door shut behind her and took a deep breath.

She could do this. She could totally do this. It wasn't like she wasn't smart or anything—she'd gotten into the Imperial Research Academy, hadn't she?

She needed to keep herself occupied or her thoughts would wander to dangerous, stressful places, so she opened her closet and started putting her clothes away, slowly unpacking her bag. She made her bed, lined up her shoes, and put a single picture frame—one of her more important possessions—on her night table. One the bag was empty, Kaley stuffed it under her bed and then sat down.

Great, now what was she supposed to do?

She ended up not needing to answer that question—the door opened again and a girl about her age entered, struggling with two suitcases. Kaley ran over and took one from her to help.

Once both suitcases were successfully in the room, the other girl pushed her black hair out of her eyes and smiled at Kaley, "Thanks."

"No problem." Kaley said, sitting back down.

"I'm Amia- Amia Lannon." The girl said, holding a hand out to Kaley.

Kaley hesitated, but took it, "Kaley Harcourt."

Amia shook Kaley's hand with a grin, "Nice to meet you, Kaley."

"You too." Kaley nodded.

XXXX

Once Amia finished unpacking, she plopped down onto her bed, "Wow, that was exhausting."

Kaley smiled a little, "Parents couldn't come and help you out?"

"They're back in Meltokio," Amia said with a fake sigh, "Couldn't leave the shops. They both own stores down in the merchant's district."

Kaley nodded, "Oh."

"What about you?" Amia asked, "Did your parents come?"

Kaley shook her head, "I'm from Flanoir. If they came all this way just to drop me off, it would be too expensive."

"Wow, Flanoir?" Amia asked, "That's way up there! I've never been to Flanoir."

Kaley smiled, "I love it up there, but I needed to get away from the snow for awhile."

"Totally understandable." Amia noded.

"You're from Meltokio then?" Kaley asked.

Amia nodded, "Yep, city born and raised." She smiled at Kaley.

Kaley nodded with a small smile.

Suddenly, the sound of Amia's stomach growling filled the air. She laughed. "Oops. Wanna go try and find some food with me?"

"Sure." Kaley giggled, relaxing a bit more. Amia seemed plenty nice.

Amia grinned and hopped up, "Well, come on then!" she chirped. Kaley was barely able to grab her keys before Amia pulled her out the door.

XXXX

They found themselves sitting in the cafeteria with food a few minutes later. Amia was watching the people around her, but Kaley was mostly focusing on her food.

"Oh, wow." Amia said, suddenly.

Kaley glanced up, "Hmm?"

"He told me he was coming, but I didn't actually believe him." Amia chuckled softly.

"Who?" Kaley asked, glancing around.

"Hey, Collin!" Amia shouted, standing up as she did so and waving someone over. Kaley turned, and her eyes fell on the Chosen of Tethe'alla—Collin Wilder.

The redhead approached them and took the only remaining seat at their table with a sigh.

Amia blinked, "I thought you'd be happier to see me." She said, "It's only been, like, a year since we've seen each other face to face."

Collin glanced over at her, "Nah, it's not you, Amia," he shook his head, "It is great to see you." He turned to Kaley, "And who's this?"

"Oh, this is my roommate, Kaley." Amia chirped, "Kaley, this is Collin. We sort of grew up together."

"Nice to meet you." Collin smiled.

Kaley was hesitant, but smiled a little back, "You too."

Collin smiled again.

"So, if your sign when you came over here wasn't because of me, what was it because of?" Amia asked as she continued to eat.

"My stupid advisor made my schedule for me without telling me." Collin said, putting a sheet of paper on the table.

Amia glanced at it, "Ouch."

"Can't you just go change it?" Kaley asked, "If you do it now, before classes start, there shouldn't be any problems."

Amia glanced up at Collin, "You could do that. At least switch into one class you want to be in, right? Collin getting himself worked up over nothing again." She grinned at Kaley

Collin nodded, "Yeah, I guess I could. Thanks, Kaley." He smiled.

Kaley smiled, "No problem."

"I'll go now." He hopped up, now looking a lot happier than when he'd sat down, "But first, what's your room number? I'll come by later."

Amia laughed, rolling her eyes, "Westville 216."

"Awesome." Collin grinned, "Thanks again, Kaley!" he hurried away, and Amia turned to grin at her roommate.

"What?" Kaley blinked.

Amia rolled her eyes, "Nothing, nothing."

XXXX

Collin didn't show up at the room until a lot later that evening. When Amia let him in, Kaley noticed he was holding a sheet of paper and seemed really pleased.

"I'm guessing it worked." Amia said.

Collin sat down in Amia's desk chair and nodded, "Yep! I've gotta keep most of the stupid politics classes she put me in, but I was able to get myself into a lab science, at least."

Kaley looked up, surprised, "You like Science?"

Collin nodded, "Yeah. If I had any choice in the matter, it'd be my major."

"Came from growing up with me." Amia said, proud, "I'm a Biology major, Physics minor."

Kaley blinked, "That's awesome! I'm a Bio major too." She grinned.

"Ah! I figured out how to get you really talking!" Amia grinned at Collin, "Just mention science!"

Kaley flushed, embarrassed and Collin grinned as Amia laughed.

* * *

It's finally doneeee!! =DDD

This took forever. I need you guys to do two things for me now.

1. Do you think I should make this story a really long one and actually follow them completely through what I have planned with small timeskips here and there, or should I make it a snapshot fic of the important things? The timeline from this fic goes from now, when they're all 18/19ish, to Seles's birth, much later. It's gonna be long either way.

2. Go answer the poll on my profile based on what you know of Kaley, Collin, and Amia in Fated and in this. I'm really curious.

Thanks for reading, guys, and drop me a review to tell me what you think! =D


End file.
